Pallad (Winter)
the Masked Rider Para-DX (Paradox) that has appeared in the series Kamen Rider Winter. He is an alternative version of Pallad that has transcended traditional dimensions and now hunts down Powerful Energies across all dimensions and universes; Primarily gashats. His primary "tool" is the Perfect Puzzle/ Knockout Fighter gashat. He shares a rivalry with Evolto and wishes for nothing more than to destroy him. History Appearances Kamen Rider Winter Kamen Rider Para-DX Special Forms The forms and changes of Pallad - Knockout Fighter= Brutal Gamer Level 50 "Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knock Out Fighter!"―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 66.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 69.5 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 1.75 sec. The Alternative form of Kamen Rider Para-DX without the use of the Gamer Driver, it is his lesser known form and more physically powerful form. This has much more physical capabilities than the Perfect Puzzle equivalent and is also physically more powerful than its canon counterpart. As a side effect due to its game genre, this form has powerful Flame Manipulations as well. Abilities *'Kimewaza:' **'Knockout Critical Smash:' A powerful flame-filled punch. This is very very powerful and is about equal to the Perfect Critical Combo with 3 Muscle-Up Items. The amount of force put into this Kimewaza is so much that it is capable of harming even Cronus and Nazca Level 3. }} - Gamer Driver= Pallad's forms using the Gamer Driver. - Taddle Crisis= Taddle Crisis Gamer Level 50-X "Gachan! Level Up! Taddle Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy~! A Gacha! Dreaming Girl! Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!"―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 115.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 120.5 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 1.2 sec. When for the first time that Pallad loses his Gashat Gear Dual, he would use the combination of alternate-reality Taddle Legacy and TokiMeki Crisis gashats to create his level 50-X form. This form is very physically powerful and swift, only slightly slower than Level 99 Perfect Knockout. Despite being more powerful in sheer force than Perfect Knockout, the energy capabilities of the former outstrips Taddle Crisis in practicality for battles. This form grants access to the equivalent of Taddle Legacy's magical capabilities along with the musical attacks of TokiMeki Crisis. This form is superior to Kamen Rider Genm's Level X-50 form with the latter's Immortality making up for Pallad's superiority and equal to Masamune Dan's Cronus form until he used his "Pause" ability. Despite the second component of this form, the Rider Suit itself is pretty intimidating, giving off a "Doomsayer" Vibe. - Hyper Muteki= Muteki Gamer "Docking! Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!"―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 128.8 t. *'Kicking Power:' 128.8 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 0.125 sec. Muteki Gamer is Pallad's last memento of his Ex-Aid. It was achieved by utilizing the Muteki gashat along with a blank Maximum Mighty X-style Gashat. This form is able to use any of the original 4 Gashacon weapons. In this form, the stats of the rider surges past even the original Hyper Muteki's data and even Level X-50s. It is able to stalemate even the Upgraded Cronus Gemdeus who at the time absorbed all the Power-Up items generated in the area. This form grants the user Invincibility. While this means the user is still capable of being knocked around, they would never be able to die or lose. They're also immune to the Pause or other world altering abilities along with any debuffs such as Confusion. *'Kimewaza:' **'Hyper Critical Sparking:' Done exactly like the original, this attack is one of the most powerful Finishing moves from a gashat possible. After doing the full attack with each hit being as powerful as a Critical Strike on its own, the target will get sent flying into the air with all the attacks culminating into a huge final and perfect attack. Easily able to break through Iron-Body and Muscle-Up power-ups. - Mighty Chronicle Origins= Action Chronicle Gamer "Gachan! Level up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X! A Gacha! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri!"―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 150.50 t. *'Kicking Power:' 165.55 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 0.25 sec. After leaving and sweeping across the multiverse for a suitably powerful Kamen Rider Cronus, Pallad steals the Master Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle from Masamune and uses it in conjunction with his Level 0 Proto Mighty Action X Gashat in order to make this form. It has insane power; Even outstripping HeatMetal Xtreme in terms of punching strength. This form was used against Kamen Rider Cronus when Pallad had enough of dealing with the God-Complex stricken Masamune Dan when Dan kept interrupting Pallad's plans to kill Evolt. This form is very very powerful, being a combination of the already powerful Master Gashat kamen Rider Chronicle and the level 0 Proto Mighty Action X. It is able to completely overpower Gemdeus Cronus and force him to defuse, fighting Kamen Rider Winter Heat Metal Xtreme to a standstill, and later survive a barrage of attacks from Fang Xtreme. This form retains the Level 0 Function of nullifying the Bugster Virus and then some, being used to weaken even Masamune Dan's traditionally level-less form steadily down to even a level 20. This form also retains the Pause and Restart functions from Kamen Rider Cronus. It also proved immune to enemy Pauses. This allowed Pallad to completely dominate the then Cronus Gemdeus. In order to initiate pause and restart, he can utilize a small wrist watch that resembles much like a miniature Buggle Driver Zwei. }} }} Category:Akreious Category:Kamen Rider Winter